


Make Me A Leader

by bisexualmulan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1st chapter is story, 2nd chapter is smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmulan/pseuds/bisexualmulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh this is how I wanted things to go. I'm so sorry everyone.</p><p>1st chapt is the setup and 2nd is pure smut so take your pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke threw open the door to her old quarters and stormed in. She began pacing back and forth, exasperated and playing with the edges of her sleeves. Lexa followed her calmly, saying nothing. Clarke, however, never seemed to run out of words.

“I swear to GOD I will murder him. That idiot bastard is ruining EVERYTHING that he and I found so hard to create here and he’s acting like we’re the enemy. I can’t believe he thought that following in Finn’s footsteps was a good idea, even for a second. I mean, did he sustain brain damage and forget what this world has taught us about maintaining your humanity? How the hell did he fall prey to that moron? And speaking of Pike - I promise to see his head atop one. Above all things, this will be avenged. I swear jus drein jus draun, and I want more of his jus than this kru is prepared to see.”

“Klark,” the commander stated patiently.

“Of course, he will be your honon and we can bring him back to Polis if you want. I am so sorry and I know it probably means nothing now. This was an act of war and it can’t go unanswered -”

“Klark.”

“ - and I’m the ambassador which probably also means that I’ll need to be made an example of but damn it why didn’t I come back here sooner? I could have stopped this if I had just returned with Bellamy and Kane -”

“Klark,” she nearly shouted, “shop of.”

“NO, Lexa - they murdered 300 of your people in cold blood. I have to fix this. I have to -”

A strong hand on her shoulder caused her to pause in her rampage.

“Stop trying to fix everything, Klarke. This cannot be patched up like a wound.”

She turned around with pleading eyes and clearly lost. “Kane, my mom and I need to reestablish order and eradicate this insanity. We need to set up meetings and find out who all -”

“No. This is not the place for your people’s judgement, Klark. If there is to be peace, it will need to be in the way of my people. Besides the fact that your people acted like cowards, the rest of the clans will never let this be answered quietly. Or with mercy and humanity.”

Lexa looked calmly and deeply into those wide blue eyes. The skai girl needed to know the bloodshed and torture that atonement would require. She knew it would be difficult for the girl to hear the screams of her friends, but this time, mercy and traditional diplomacy would be impossible.

“If you do not wish to be present for the public event, it might be arranged. I do not wish for you to see more of your people die.”

Clarke was unreadable for a moment. Lexa could see a million thoughts racing through her head. Lexa herself was struggling to keep her thoughts in check and her emotions at bay. She was surprised when the blonde finally found her words.

“These,” she spat, “are not my people. They are traitors to both of us and I will see them all have justice. Anyone who kills my allies are no allies of mine. I lived as one of you for three months - I understand more now. My only concern is how the rest of the people will take this. Bellamy is an established leader here and killing him could mean further retaliation. Our people still feel like outsiders and the other clans -”

Boldly, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hands. She implored her to listen and trust her words, searching her eyes for understanding. “Klark, I have _united_ 11 other clans with my own since becoming heda - this is not the first time there has been a revolt or uprising amongst them. Ice Nation was the most difficult, but yet even now they kneel before me. Your people will kneel before us soon.”

“Kneel before… us?”

The brunette’s immediate panic flashed across her face and was quickly quelled with a significant swallow. He slip of tongue might very well be the end of this entire jenga game they had begun to play. Then again, it was true that she must rule in tandem with the skai prisa in a foreign colony.

“Yes, Klark. Despite Kane holding the brand, you are the ambassador and default leader of your people. Your people will once again recognize your station and they should treat you as such. You are Wanheda and should be given equal respect equal to my own.”

The blonde looked at her incredulously. “Lexa, I couldn’t even prevent this genocide from happening by tethering myself to you. My people no longer follow me.”

Now it was Lexa’s turn to be surprised. Tethered. She liked the sound of the word - but this was not the time. Once again she was reminded of why loving this girl was the worst distraction she could have fathomed. Realizing she was still holding her hands, she quickly let go and stepped away.

“I told you once that you were born for this - that you could be a leader your people would be willing to feed their hopes and dreams into and for whom they would die. You have not lost that destiny. Let me train you as I was once trained and together, we can show this clan how to thrive.”

Clarke studied her for a few long seconds before turning and pacing once more, albeit this time more slowly. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to sort out her next move and the potential consequences. Lexa stood patiently while Clarke found her path. As suddenly as it started, the pacing stopped.

“How long would we be in Polis?”

“We would not. If we are to truly forge a relationship with Skaikru, we should do it amongst the people.”

“No. It would be dangerous for you here. We both saw what they did to that army - our weapons are extremely dangerous and the people are already incensed.”

“Then what do you propose?”

Clarke whipped around to look Lexa directly in the eye.

“Teach me first. Train me to be a true leader of my people instead of the shadow of death. Then, I will return and establish a new order here until it is safe for _you_ to come here and forge a bond with my people. It would also allow me to handle the relations with the other clans and make diplomatic ammends while the trials and executions take place.”

“Then it is done. We will make preparations tomorrow evening for the prisoners and transportation. If we meet with Kane and Abby then, we can send word by early morning to Polis.”

“Good. The only other matter of worry I have... is for Bellamy. I know what he did was out of grief for the mountain and not because of actual sentiments. He had to have been manipulated and I know it would reflect poorly on -”

“Klark,” she silenced her once again, “you have much yet to learn. As did I before I met you.”

The commander once again closed the distance between the two, green eyes never leaving worried blue. The blue however, failed to stay still for even a second. And they definitely refused to meet the piercing eyes she could feel on her. Her hands clenched a few times and relaxed as her thoughts did much the same.

“What - exactly does that mean?” she sputtered.

Lexa sighed. “It means that I cannot simply kill anyone who gets in my way. Well, that I _shouldn’t_ always kill them. Roan turned out to be a fine mercy choice. People can be used as messages of both my ruthlessness and fairness. I will see that a better balance is maintained. But I can only spare him if you can bring him back to my cause and keep him firmly there forever.”

Clarke looked at her as if she had grown a third head. “You think I can change him completely?”

“No, Klark. I think you can change his line of thinking. I think you alone can show him how important this alliance is for our people. He will only hear reason from _your_ mouth.”

Somehow they had gotten really rather close to one another and Lexa was having a hard time breathing normally. Lexa could see every freckle on Clarke’s face and a few trace scar lines on her forehead.

“You actually trust me, don’t you?” Clarke barely breathed the words that seemed caught in her throat. “And you would do this for my people?” The electric blue eyes were glued to the striking green of the slightly taller girl. Within them, they held a dare. A challenge. A curious certainty.

“I would do this… for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Clarke’s mouth was on her own with soft lips and hungry kisses. It took Lexa a few moments to really catch up, but once the shock wore off, she eagerly returned what had so long been denied her. Clarke tasted as she remembered, but this time she was far from as gentle. A calloused hand slid up to her collarbone while another tangled itself in her braids, pulling her down. Lexa’s hands tried to remember what to do. She had dreamed of this moment for so long and she finally had the vexing, hyper-independent, annoying, stubborn, brave, beautiful leader in her arms. Snaking her hands onto the blonde’s hips, she pulled them tightly to her own. She forgot how good this felt.

Lexa felt a tongue on her lips, demanding entrance. Immediately granted, she let her own probe the hot mouth she had been craving. Her hands unconsciously found the bottom of Clarke’s shirt and she let her fingertips dance across her skin for the first time. She felt confident fingers make their way to the edges of her neckline and plunge beneath her shirt, sucking in a quick breath in surprise. Lexa felt Clarke’s smirk as she gently squeezed her breast in reply.

Two could play at that game.

Getting a grasp on the fabric, she smoothly tugged Clarke’s shirt half-way up her body and off in a fluid motion as Clarke retracted her hands in favor of disrobement. In no time, the blonde was back and now attacking her jawline. God, the feel of her lips on her neck was enough to send her over the edge right there. If she was being honest, it had been years since anyone had touched her and she already felt a pool of wetness between her thighs. It made her hungry.

With a growl, she grabbed the back of Clarke’s thighs and lifted her to her waist. A few steps and she made it to the bed, dropping them both onto it. She readjusted their position to comfortably fit on the bed and then looked down at the blonde beneath her. Clarke looked at her, confused. Lexa gulped nervously, and with searching eyes, asked for permission to proceed.

Clarke only smirked as she asked, “I thought you were going to train me? I was looking forward to every lesson.”

This time, the commander just rolled her eyes at the hopeless wanheda. Thirst unquenched, Lexa dove to taste the exposed neck below her. Licking and sucking her way downward, the girl beneath her let out a whimper. She couldn’t hold back the moan that ripped from her throat as she lavished the same spot. Clarke arched her back as she continued sucking until Clarke couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Shirt off. Now.”

She lifted her skai prisa and made short work of her bra to expose beautiful breasts beneath. For a moment, she sat in awe at the goddess displayed in front of her. She was truly blessed today to behold such a sight.

“I meant _your_ shirt, heda,” she said exasperated. She grabbed the bottom of the leather shirt and tugged it over her thick braids. Clarke seemed in awe and thankful that Lexa wore only the one layer, considering that she was simply staring, bright-eyed the chest in front of her. The commander couldn’t help but blush at the attention before lowering them both and dropping her head to the right nipple. With the lightest of touches, she flipped her tongue over it, breathing hot air. Kissing it gently, she continued a pattern of teasing until it looked painfully erect. Then she began sucking it as if her life depended on it and pulling it and biting it just hard enough until the blonde let out a yelp. She descended upon the other with the same treatment, letting her hand continue casually playing with the right. Eventually, Clarke’s squirming began to get a bit difficult to control.

“God, just stop teasing. I spent long enough hating you, I don’t need to make it longer.”

She looked up as she let her tongue trail down to the top of her pants, which she grabbed with true heda force and ripped them away. They were flung into a corner while Lexa began gently kissing her way down her left thigh. Reaching the apex, she licked slowly up the junction of the leg and sucked mercilessly at the nerve next to her mound. With her right hand, she curiously examined the light collection of hair, twirling it between her fingers. She had never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful.

Inquisitively, she ran her tongue around the center, enjoying the texture. With a grin, she suddenly slurped straight up the center, getting a first real taste of her skai prisa. Clarke gripped the sheets and gasped in surprise while Lexa licked her lips like a hungry wolf.

"Tell me what you would like, Klark."

"Show me what I need, Commander."

Her fingernails raked up Clake's inner thigh as she lightly lapped up her folds, spreading them out. She plunged her strong tongue into the already dripping hole, alternating rapid, shallow licks with slow deeps thrusts that caused the blonde above her to moan and whimper.

An errant left hand migrated onto the scene and teased the ensuing digits.

"Clarke, you must promise me," she said trailing through the wetness, "that you will stay by my side. No matter what your people say."

Wanheda was struggling to breathe with the sensory overwhelm. "I - I will be true to the coalition - and to all those who remain loyal to you - heda."

She yelled out as Lexa rewarded her with a hard and unexpected entrance. The two were a lot to handle to begin, but Clarke was ready for it all. She wanted the love and the punishment. Once Lexa began moving at a milder, more gentle pace, she was able to produce the words she feared most.

" _Yu gonplei - ste ain - somraun._ "

The commander froze in her motions to stare, dumbfounded at Clarke. The words could not be true. Her pause was so pronounced, Clarke translated to emphasize the point.

"Your fight is mine, for life."

With a commanding look and sharp words, Clarke growled, "That by no means translates for you to stop,"

After another moment in shock, Lexa took in their full impact. She enthusiastically resumed her rhythm and added the benefit of her tongue against the eager bud beginning to bloom.

She picked up the pace and kept her tongue in tandem on Clarke's swollen clit. This girl seemed to like consistency and roughness, so Lexa began pounding her without mercy, curling her fingers each time to hit the spot that made her twitch. The girl began to twitch and moan gutturally with each passing thrust, squeezing Lexa's head between her thighs as if it were a life raft. Her orgasm kept building, Clarke and Lexa both struggling to catch their breaths. 

"Sit on me, Lexa. I need to taste you."

Only hesitating for a moment, she flung herself from the bed and tore off her pants. She was back in no time to situate herself above Clarke's head before actively continuing with her fingers and tongue to keep Clarke gasping for breath. She felt Clarke begin to tighten around her digits when there was suddenly a warm mouth wrapped around her (very ready) clit. She cried out and returned to her duties to wanheda. It had suddenly become a challenge. As horny as she was, Clarke WOULD be taken care of first. Redoubling her efforts, she tried not to think about THAT blonde commander who was currently making THOSE sounds every time she excited her bud, and which bitch was moaning into her slit every 5 seconds.

Deciding to end it before she lost, she pulled away her mouth and slowed to a crawl, to Clarke’s extreme displeasure. Lexa felt a strong hand slap her ass in anger. Giving the tiniest concentrated flicks on her clit, she grinned and descended like a ravenous hound. The blonde threw her head back away from heda to cry out and catch her breath.

“Fuck, f-FUCK! God, LexaAHH please - I - please keep - FUCK!”

Her tongue was everywhere, beating Clarke’s bud with the ferocity that bordered on cruel. Fingers still pumping away, she felt the girl beneath her jerk with a mighty yell. Lexa refused to stop the punishment her mouth was giving. The blonde’s cries continued until she had to beg her to stop.

“Please - st - stop, I can’t - AHH - calm down. Slow down. Sloooow down. That was - holy shit.”

Lexa stilled her hand and gave her a languid, final lick as Clarke whimpered. Turning her head to see the sweaty girl under her, she grinned watching wanheda gasp with the slow removal of her digits. Lexa sucked them clean while taking in the disheveled, beautiful creature on the bed. It was truly a pleasure to behold. For a better look, she made to swing a leg over the girl, but was stopped with two strong hands around her thighs. She looked quizzically back at Clarke.

“ _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_ ,” she mumbled before pulling Lexa back to her.

The brunette yelped as a tongue suddenly invaded her. Without the duty to pleasure Clarke, the feeling was pure heaven. As it continued to explore her inner walls, Lexa groaned and searched for something to hold onto.

“Wait, Klark, wait. Let me turn around.”

She turned and rearranged her legs to straddle Clarke’s face. The playful smile on that face transformed to a leer as she once again began to attack heda above her. Lexa gasped and braced herself against the wall in front of her. She could feel the wetness seeping out of her from how ramped up Clarke’s orgasm had gotten her. Even remembering how wanheda trembled and yelled was dangerous as she watched the same dangerous being between her legs.

_Mine._

Clarke stopped tongue-fucking her and attacked the pearl instead. It took all of heda’s willpower to not scream like a desperate animal. They both knew how close she was and Lexa gripped the wall tightly. The wicked tongue raced to the finish as Lexa panted above her, struggling to maintain control. Faster and faster, Clarke gripped her legs and sunk her nails into the skin to painfully scrape them across the muscled flesh. It was game over. Lexa let out a pained gasp and moaned as her orgasm washed over her. Clarke continued working her through it, slowing down ever so slightly until Lexa had fully released and was bent over, supporting herself of the bed trying to catch her breath. Legs twitching slightly around Clarke, she felt a soft kiss on her mound. She rolled off of the girl, collapsing on her back. The blonde crawled up to meet her, hovering over her ever so slightly. Pink cheeks and soft eyes met the bewildered face of the commander.

“Was that… was this all real?”

Clarke laughed. “I’m actually surprised this didn’t happen sooner.”

“I just wanted this for so long,” Lexa admitted, “but you seemed to reject me at every turn.”

“Have _you_ ever seen you fight? I almost took you in the arena right there. But I knew that _we_ weren’t ready. We are now. We’ve learned from each other and trust one another. And respect each other as equals.”

“It seems fitting that neither of us found our equals in the worlds we are from. We still have much to teach each other.”

Clarke curled up at Lexa’s side, throwing an arm across the commander and resting her head on her shoulder.

“There will be plenty of time for that. I look forward to conquering the world by your side.”

“You mean: keeping peace.”

Wanheda looked up at her, a twinkle in her eye. “I have much to learn about being a leader like you. I only request that we include many more lessons like this.”

Lexa groaned and rolled her eyes, throwing the blanket over them. “You’ll be lucky if you ever leave my room for other lessons, Klark. Rest now and we will begin peace talks tomorrow. After another lesson or two, that is.”

She could feel Clarke smile into her shoulder. A contented grin spread across her own face and she fell into the first peaceful sleep she had experienced in years. All would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and who knows? I might not be too off on this mess. I'm total Clexa trash and always looking for inspiration.


End file.
